Mistaken Identity
by Spike and Tabby
Summary: Have you ever kissed the wrong person by accident? Ginny will certainly never make that mistake again. A Christmas present for Spike!


This is a Christmas present for Spike! My crazy little Ginny-hater!

HAPPEE CHRISTMAS!!

And enjoy!

* * *

Ginny was wandering. Ginny was thinking. Ginny was, to put it bluntly, scheming. It was Christmas again, and she just could not let another one go by without telling her Harry how she felt about him. She knew he had never seen her anywhere close to romantically, but she also was well aware of her charms, and knew if she could just make the first move….

She was currently on the sixth floor, and very frustrated. So enthralled with her musings, there were several incidents where she almost walked into the wall.

All she needed was a foolproof trap. Something that would give him no doubts that she was, in fact, a girl and exactly what her intentions were. Namely, to be his girlfriend. At the moment though, all that was coming to her mind was crap, not even worth considering.

By Now she was stomping, a headache coming on. She would have to go by the hospital wing before going back to the common room. She was turning corners violently now, marching down the corridor, turning and marching, turning and marching, turning and marching, turning….

She stopped short, just barely missing running into the two people in front of her. They pulled apart, looked at Ginny like two rabbits in headlamps, looked at each other, then turned and ran off, giggling.

_Stupid lovers. _Ginny thought. _Just because there's some mistletoe, a dark corridor and Christmas spirit doesn't mean they just get to go around…._

A devious grin spread across Ginny's face, and she turned, running back to the Gryffindor common room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"…I know, it's so unfair! And on Christmas Eve too." Harry leaned down to pick up his bag and potions book. As he straightened, he heard his name called from the other side of the common room. He turned to look and was met with a group of waving second year girls. He gave them a quick, crooked smile and turned back to his friends, a burst of giggling erupting from behind him.

"I just want to know what he wants with me." Harry looked between the sympathetic smiles of his two friends. Hermione pushed the portrait hole open and hopped out, followed by Ron. Harry started over the threshold when a screech of giggles blew from the second years behind him. Loosing his concentration, Harry tripped over the edge of the portrait hole and fell flat on his face.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione as she bent down to help him up. "Are you okay?" Harry quickly pushed himself up and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling himself up to a standing position. Harry glared at Ron, who had crumpled into a laughing, twitching heap on the floor.

"Oh shove off, Ron!" Harry's face had turned a red to rival Ron's hair. Hermione sighed, shaking her head and bending over to pick up Harry's fallen things. She handed them to him in a pile.

"Get up off the floor Ronald. Come on, both of you. We don't want to be too late for lunch." She started off down the corridor. Ron jumped up and ran after her.

Harry looked down at his pile of things, and was just about to start after his friends when he noticed a small slip of paper on the top of the pile with his name on it, written in handwriting not his own. He picked it up and unfolded it, looking at what was written inside.

_Harry,_

_Meet me in the corridor close to the stairs that go to the dungeons on the first floor after dinner tonight._

_-Ginny_

Harry looked at the note, confused with pursed lips. Sighing, he stuffed it in the pocket of his robes and ran off after his friends.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ginny was putting the final touches on her plan. She would wait for her tall dark and handsome to come down the normally deserted corridor. When he was under the magic mistletoe she had hung, she would jump from behind the resident statue and give him a kiss he would never forget. While this was happening, the magic mistletoe would release gold sparkles, which would fall from the sky around them. Brilliant!

Footsteps echoed from the other end of the corridor. With a lusty little smile, Ginny slipped behind the statue of Grindolf the Gusty and waited to see who it was. As the person turned the corner, Ginny saw tall, she saw that dark black hair, slicked back, _oh he shouldn't have!!_

Ginny closed her eyes and lunged. Lips met, and Ginny threw one arm around his neck. She felt him draw back slightly, but there was no way she was going to let a little surprise ruin this godly kiss. As she flung her other arm around his neck and linked hands, she jumped, twisting her legs around his middle. She felt the gold sparkles falling from the sky on the top of her head.

One hand snaked up behind the mans head and detached Ginny's hands from each other. Ginny fell. As she fell, she thought of all the reasons she might have been treated like this. Not able to think of any, she looked up at the man she had just kissed. Her eyes met his, and she melted.

_Those gorgeous dark eyes, you could drown in them. They're like black holes! Sucking me in, eating me alive with their black luster… wait, Harry's eyes are green!_

She widened her perspective to see the condescending look of indifference she was receiving. Her mouth dropped.

"Pr.. Pr… Professor Snape?!" She stammered as her face started to turn green.

"Quite." He said coolly. "Sorry to disappoint, but…"

"No no!" Ginny cried, interrupting. "I was… I mean… that is… I just… I thought you were Harry!" Quite green now, Ginny looked up at him in horror. A sneer spread across his face.

"Again, sorry to disappoint. Though it does seen we have similar tastes." His face looked a little dreamy. "Don't you just love those deep green eyes?" Armed now with a wide sneer, Snape slid down the stairs, leaving Ginny sitting on the floor, gold sparkles still drifting lazily down around her.

Ginny sat there, lost in time. She was still trying to decipher the meaning of Snape's last comments when Harry came running up. He looked down at Ginny, then at the floating gold still in the air, then back at Ginny.

"Um, hi Ginny." She looked up at him, eyes oddly blank. "You wanted to talk to me, right?" Harry smiled at her, encouragingly. She cocked her head to one side, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Right… I did, didn't I." Harry waited. Ginny was silent. Harry grew a little impatient, tapping his foot on the floor.

"Look Gin, do you think you could talk to me later? Snape wants me in the dungeons, like right now, and I don't want to get detention with him again, it can be kind of painful going every night, so…" He trailed off and a little bell went off in Ginny's head.

"Ginny, are you okay? You look kind of pale. Do you need the hospital wing? I'm sure I can find someone to take you before I go down to Snape… Ginny! Ginny, don't faint! OH GOD! Ginny, NO! NO, NO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET AWAY FROM THE POINTY OBJECT, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT IS! WAAAH, SUICIDE IS NOT THE ANSWER!" Harry grabbed the suicidal girl and, deciding that she must have been poisoned or something, and now wanting to get into too much trouble, he dragged her down to the dungeons.

With the help of Professor Snape, a calming draft, and several medical spells, Ginny was completely taken care of except for one, uncontrollable nosebleed that seemed to just keep coming back every time she caught sight of her two saviors and a bought of equally uncontrollable giggling.

* * *

Ginny, get your mind out of the gutter!! Well, I guess there's several ways to interpret this, so whatever way you want to is fine with me!

Mwuahahahahahahaha!!! You were right to be worried Spike, but mistletoe is just so much fun!!!

Happee Christmas!

XD TABBY XD


End file.
